Sjinterfel
Sjinterfel is Sjin's kingdom in his Minecraft series Rule The World. It is ruled by Sjin, and has recently partaken in a war against Lord Blackwood. It is also affiliated with the Royal Family of Alfheim, as King Sjin is also a Druid. History Sjinterfel started out as a sort of offshoot of Sjin, as he wished to go off on his own after being a druid with Lewis. As a result, he started to dabble into Ancient Warfare and founded the city of Sjinterfel. Things where going along swimmingly, until Sjin got a vist from Lord Blackwood. Apparently, Sjin was building his city on Lords Blackwood's land. However, Lord Blackwood was willing to overlook that, but only if Sjin payed up 9 blocks of gold each month. Sjin refused, and started to build an army. He recruited 4 generals - The Green Knight, Lady Agolmar, Chloe Brightsword, and Therin Trueshot, (later Therin Badshot, Okayshot and Mediocreshot when Sjin realised that his archery skills were tragic, but then improved) and others to led an army of grunts, with the same skin as Ross Hornby. They then proceeded to attack a tax collector of Blackwood, and a small set of soldiers. After this, Sjin raided Blackwood's castle and battled a mysterious Purple Knight who wore armour resembling that of The Green Knight. After that, he stole a bunch of gold, along with a mysterious head. That turned out to be a god named Renzovia, who was "killed" by Blackwood. She told of her temple to the south of Sjinterfel, where her temple lie. When Sjin reunited Renzovia with her body, she proceeded to tell her story, and promised Sjin that if he got all of the pieces of Renzovia, he will truly "Rule the World." Sjin proceeded after this to get into Botania a lot more vigorously, as one of the Pieces was inside the dimension of Alfheim. Unfortunately, Sjin found out that the connection between the dimensions was to weak to pass through. In the middle of all this, Sjin realized that he wasn't very good at tinkers construct and recruited a blacksmith who goes by the name of Berym. Berym create some very powerful weapons and Sjin was going on his way. Meanwhile, the situation in Alfheim was pretty bad. King Oberon had become an alcoholic and became a party crasher, and Princess Eldraphyn stepped into the throne. But then, Elwyn Sorrowsong, who we guess is an Elven noblewoman, staged a coup de etat. In desperation, Eldraphyn stole an ender pearl and use it to get into Minecraftia. Eldraphyn stuck a deal with Sjin that as long as Eldraphyn took care of Sjin's Botania set up, Sjin will help her retake the throne of Alfheim from the evil clutches of Sorrowsong and her army. Blackwood took his revenge with Sjin and attacked with his entire army. However, Sjin was able to destroy it. Lord Blackwood was able to escape, but only to be killed by The Purple Knight After experiencing growth as never before and after toppling Lord Blackwood's regime, it had become the de factor superpower to the regime. It is unknown, however, if Dr. Lalnable Hector is interested in Sjintefel, though a suspicious looking doll, the same as the one found near Nano's Noodle Bar, had been in the inn. After asking Berym if he knew of its origins to no avail Sjin threw it into the lava, and it didn't make a sound, unlike the one in which the Flux Buddies discovered. Sjin does, however, have an alliance with the Flux Buddies, having initially constructed them a postbox for communication, and later sending an army to aid them, in the battle against Dr. Hector. Sjinterfel was later decimated by Renzovia, after Sjin resurrected her with all of her parts. It was not totally destroyed, however when Sjin destroyed Renzovia, the planet core became unstable, and Sjin narrowly escaped through time with the help of Duncan. The kingdom was presumably destroyed as the planet collapsed. Allies It is right now affiliated with the Flux Buddies, and with the Alfhiem Royal Family, specifically Princess Eldraphyn and King Oberon. Sjin also has working for him the blacksmith called Berym. He was also helped by The Purple Knight, an warrior previously fighting for Tarquin Blackwood, when The Purple Knight warned him of Blackwood's intention to besiege Sjinterfel. It is unknown where Blackwood has vanished to, as on the night of the Battle for Sjinterfell, he was cast into the void by a mysterious individual on horseback. It is also unknown if The Purple Knight wants something from Sjin. Sjin has also met one of Renzovia's disciples, Spooky Steve. Sjin is forcing Steve to teach him thaumcraft because if he doesn't he will kill steve, with the destruction of his phylactery. But him and Steve get along well Enemies Sjinterfel has amassed a couple of enemies over its time, including Tarquin Blackwood, a nearby Lord, and Elwyn Sorrowsong, an Elven noblewoman who removed King Oberon from power and had Eldraphyn banished from Alfheim. Sjin has since murdered (at Eldraphyn's request) Madam Sorrowsong as he needed to acquire something she has in her possession, which was the hand of Renzovia, and Sorrowsong must have bee eliminated to help Eldraphyn re-take the throne. Places It contains many farms, a fish farm, a guild hall of Grunts of Ross, an arena, and three houses. One of them is for Princess Eldraphyn (This one is a tower on a floating island from Botania), the second for Berym, and the third for Houndmaster Hobb. There is a Laughing Demon Tavern which is also a very reputable inn. It also contains the castle of Sjinterfell and Spooky Steve's tower of Thaumcraft. Trivia * Sjinterfel is named after Winterfell from Game of Thrones Category:Druidz Downtown Category:Rule The World Category:Resonant Rise 3 Category:Villages Category:Locations